Stealing Tea Bags
by featherwriting
Summary: Raven and Kid Flash share a night together when Raven only wanted a cup of tea. Contains language, KFxRae.


_**Stealing Tea Bags**_

* * *

><p>Like Raven has always done, she enters the kitchen, retrieves her usual clay-colored mug from the shelves, and sets it by the coffee pot. She presses a button, the water inside beginning to boil, and moves to a canister by the refrigerator. As she's popping the lid to retrieve a tea bag, there's a soft clink behind her and she looks over her shoulder. Nothing seems out of the usual and she takes her tea bag from the canister, closing it. It's when she steps back to the coffee pot that she seems to have misplaced her mug. Delicate eyebrows furrow and Raven looks around, leaning over the counter to see if the mug was actually farther down, or on the bar. The mug is not in sight.<p>

There is another clink behind her again, and Raven turns. Atop the refrigerator sits her mug. A scowl crosses her face, an irritated expression. She _definitely_ did not place her mug up there. Hell, she's just a little too short to even reach. Levitating the last bit, she takes her mug down. Raven makes for the coffee pot, the boiling water almost ready by the sounds.

"Azar-" Raven begins to curse. The tea bag is not where she set it. It was distinctly by the coffee pot. Is she losing her mind?

"Hey, Rave."

Raven nearly crawls out of her skin as Kid Flash appears out of nowhere on a bar stool. He swivels in his seat at the bar, appearing innocent. Raven rolls her neck, trying to release the frustration she is building. "What's happenin'?"

"Trying to make tea," she replies curtly. She can't snap at him for asking a simple question when she can't even seem to remember where she places her things.

"Trying?"

"I… seem to be misplacing things," Raven explains angrily, looking around the coffee pot.

"Like your tea bag?"

Raven looks up suddenly, and dangling between the index and middle fingers of Kid Flash is her tea bag, swaying slightly. There's a bemused smirk on his face and his green eyes are glinting mischievously. Of course it was him, darting around behind her back, moving her things. Raven flares, leaning forward to snatch the tea bag. Kid Flash pulls away swiftly.

"Flash," Raven warns. The water is done boiling and ready to pour.

"No, thank you. I'm not in the mood to show you my abs," Kid Flash jokes. The tea bag swings wildly in the air.

"_Wally_." Raven's voice drops, picking up a deadly tone. Kid Flash, Wally, knows then it's time to give up the act. He laughs and hands over the tea bag, which Raven rips from his fingers. She pours the steaming water steadily into her mug, refusing to look at the redhead watching her like she is doing something interesting. She tapers off the flow of water from the coffee pot, puts it back into its port, and then practically throws her tea bag into the water. Stirring the bag fervently, she looks up with hard violet eyes.

"Can I help you?" It's a rhetorical question, meant to be dry and sarcastic, but Wally opens his mouth to say something. Raven raises her hand, stopping him before he can begin, and shakes her head. She purses her lips, lowering her hand to continue stirring the bag, and walks away.

"So, we have the place to ourselves tonight," Wally says beside Raven. Does he really have to appear out of thin air like that? Raven sips her hot tea, hoping to scald her tongue and as a result, make her replies more cutting.

"I'll be reading in my room."

Abruptly, Wally is front of her. He's blocking the way out of the main room of the Tower, and Raven realizes he's wearing an off-white wife-beater, some sweats, and he holds something behind his back. There's a charming smile on his face, but Raven's seen it all before. She _does_ live with Beast Boy 24/7 after all, and all the charismatic attempts really begin to lose their luster after awhile.

"It wasn't a suggestion," Wally says, leaning forward a bit.

"Excuse me?" Raven narrows her eyes, both her hands wrapped completely around her mug; otherwise she could see herself strangling him.

"Stay and watch a movie with me," Wally says, revealing a horror movie from behind his back. Well, damn. Tempting Raven with her favorite genre- smooth move. Not happening, though. Raven puts on a sarcastic, sweet smile, shakes her head dramatically, and goes to walk around.

Hot liquid splashes over her hands as Raven no longer holds her mug. Wally snatches it from her hands, moving down the stairs into the middle of the main room in a flash. Raven turns, hunching her shoulders forward in anger, and glares at the speedster from where she's rooted. He makes sure she sees him before he tilts his head back and takes a drink of her tea.

"Eck," Wally spits. "This tastes like shit. How do you drink it?"

Raven is torn between storming down the stairs after him, and just telepathically splashing the hot liquid up into his face… but she really wants her drink. With Wally leaning on one side, movie in hand on his hip, her tea raised, he's so taunting, and Raven's never been one for turning down a challenge. She stalks over, reaches for her drink, but Wally suddenly moves farther back. He now leans against the back of the couch. Raven levitates now, gliding towards him threateningly. Wally moves again, laughing, on the other side of the couch now. Raven levitates over when Wally pushes her down. She lands on the couch.

Wally hands Raven her tea, darts over to the DVD player, puts in the disk, and then is sitting beside her; all in a matter of a few seconds. Raven slouches in the couch, surrendering but still furious. She takes a careful drink of her tea, her hands still exceptionally warm from the heated spill.

"Oh, c'mon," Wally says, shifting so he's facing her a little better on the couch. "Hanging out with me isn't that bad."

"It would have been a lot better if you did not start with tricking me," Raven says flatly.

"Yes, well, that is me," Wally mocks, using correct grammar and pronunciation like Raven. She turns her head just a tad to look at him with cold eyes. He gives a toothy smile, leaves for a split second, lights turning off, and then is sitting beside Raven again. He's clutching a blanket to his chest and he raises a remote he could have very well pulled out of a stitch in time. He plays the movie.

"Are you scared?" Raven questions as Wally holds the blanket beneath his chin.

Wally's cheeks tinge pink but he admits, "Just jumpy. I don't scream."

"Why are we watching this then?"

"Because they're the only movies I know you like."

Raven is struck with Wally's consideration, how he knew to choose horror because they were the only movies she thought were worth watching. Feeling a little obligated to stay and watch, Raven sits up a little and sets her more than half-empty mug of tea on the coffee table in front of the curved couch.

The movie progresses, and Raven finds herself more scared than Wally, and at one point, she realizes she's leaning against his shoulder. Her hand rests on his forearm, holding it in security. Wally doesn't seem to mind or care as his green eyes are wide, captivated by the movie. Having not paid attention for a few moments, a psychopath jumps out in the movie, Raven yelps. Simultaneously, she yanks her legs up into fetal position against Wally and digs her nails into his arm. Wally yelps, not because of the movie, but because of Raven's nails, and then laughs.

"Are you scared?" Wally asks, looking down at Raven through the gloom. Raven gives a hard look and makes to move away. Wally grabs the arm not touching him, pulling her closer, and wraps his closest arm around her shoulders. Raven begins to resist but Wally insists. In moments, Raven melts against his broad chest, leaning her head back against his sturdy shoulders. Wally smells good. Like fresh air after a rainstorm, and cinnamon. Probably from all the running and then some cologne that oddly reminds Raven of his auburn hair. She smiles. Then yelps again, tensing, as someone is murdered quite suddenly. Wally jumps as well, but tenses only to hold Raven protectively against him. The blanket is across their hips and Wally reaches down, almost absently, to pull it up closer to Raven like it makes her feel better. What the hell is happening? Only half an hour ago, Raven could smother Wally with a pillow until he passes out. Now… now, she enjoys his company and… feels safe in his arms. She likes it. Raven bites her lip, well, chews it more like.

The movie continues on and the two Titans become comfortable, jumping together and then laughing nervously in unison. A few times, Raven would look up curiously and Wally would only look down with a reassuring smile, as though she were scared and needed comfort. Of course, it would nag at Raven because she doesn't need reassurance, but then it would fade and she would think its okay every once in a while for someone to care for her.

Wally removes his arm from Raven and she feels abandoned, when Wally stands, picking up another horror movie he seems to have also picked up. He smiles deviously and Raven notices that the current movie has actually ended. Wally puts in the second horror movie, and this time, when he sits down again, he places Raven into his lap. She fits comfortable between his legs, reclining against his chest. Raven feels awkward at first and accidentally kicks her mug on the table. It clinks, the last of the cold tea swishing, but doesn't spill, and she laughs nervously. Wally chuckles and touches his hand to her chin, tilting her head back. For a wild second, Raven thinks he's going to kiss her, but in reality, he's just letting her head rest back against him.

Raven jerks. When did she fall asleep? Or dozed off. She jumps because someone in movie screams and it drags her completely back into consciousness. Twisting in Wally's arms, she sees that he's hardly awake. He opens his eyes a little, however, and smiles suggestively. Raven returns the smile without thinking, and then looks away. She almost fell asleep in Wally's arms… and he is falling asleep with her. Looking to the far wall, she can see the clock reading a late hour.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out. Dates 'n stuff," Wally replies drowsily. It made sense. Raven didn't feel up to questioning. "You tired?"

"A little," Raven says. Admitting so, Raven raises a knuckle and rubs her eye. Wally breathes a smirk, and then adjusts, wrapping an arm around her ribs. They lean to the side and Raven realizes they're lying down. She lifts her legs onto the couch, stretching, and Wally makes sure they're covered, fixing the blanket. He folds an arm under his head, forming a pillow for Raven to lie on. She places her head in the perfect space crook of his arm and smiles sleepily. Wally smiles back, his eyes closing. He lies on his side while Raven lies on her back, his other arm draping over her stomach. Sometime before she first dozed off, Wally seemed to have turned down the volume, and now it plays lethargically in the background, whatever events playing out in a hushed manner.

"I'm sorry," Wally whispers.

Raven turns her head, looking through her lashes at Wally. He does the same. "For?"

"Stealing your tea bag."

Raven laughs softly. "It's okay."

"I had a great night…"

"Me too…"

The two look at each. Wally's face is illuminated in a twilight glow from the movie, his green eyes shimmering slits. Without registering exactly what is happening, their lips touch, the gentlest of kisses. That single tender kiss was the last thing they remember, both falling asleep at the other's touch. Their kiss lasts all night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first KFxRae drabble! WOOT. So, I did this at 2 in the morning and wrote, revised, reread in 30 minutes tops. Let me know what you all think! R&R. 3**


End file.
